1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional object recognition device and a three-dimensional object recognition method to recognize a three-dimensional object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an increasing amount of space debris which is artificial objects served their purposes and revolving in satellite orbits around the earth has become an issue in promoting space development. Such space debris is non-cooperative objects whose movement and attitude are not controlled and may be performing complicated attitude motion such as tumbling motion. When a removal satellite configured to remove space debris approaches space debris, the removal satellite needs to know the accurate position and attitude of the space debris.
The removal satellite needs to take images of the space debris with an imaging unit (a camera) and acquire position relation information and attitude relation information (hereinafter, just referred to as state information collectively) based on some portions of the space debris which are observed in the taken images. Herein, the position relation information shows the relative positional relation between the space debris and removal satellite, and the attitude relation information indicates the relative attitude relation therebetween. As a solution for the state information, factorization has been proposed. In this regard, a paraperspective model in factorization and a weighted factorization method are described in Non Patent Literature 1 (NPL 1): “A paraperspective Factorization Method for Shape and Motion Recovery”, IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON PATTERN ANALYSIS AND MACHINE INTELLIGENCE, Vol. 19, No. 3, March 1997, p 206-218.